Red Hood
Summary Red Hood is a private investigator who was hired to investigate the multiple disappearances of both humans and omnics but she soon discovers a conspiracy that can change the world. Appearance Red Hood has long brown curly hair and brown eyes. She wears a buttoned-up, long red trench coat with a white shirt underneath. She wears a red trilby hat with a black band and has blue jeans along with black shoes. On her trench coat, there is a pin of a fox's head and a pin of a black horse. Personality Red Hood is a woman who is determined to help people by solving their problems. She is fiercely loyal to her client and hates leaving a job unfinished. She has a no-nonsense view towards her work and will resort to any means to complete the case even if it means being violent. She's quick thinking, follows the most logical route to solve her cases and is a hardworking realist. Backstory Red Hood started young when she started her private investigation business but she clawed her way to success and became a highly recommended investigator. She was given a presumably simple case of finding a missing child but this soon became the largest case of her career. Seven humans and seven omnics had disappeared in town and evidence was dry, after two months of investigation and following any possible leads she discovered where the victims were being taken. She decided to pose herself as one of the captured humans and discovered that an omnic known as BOR15 (pronounced Boris) was kidnapping humans and drafting Omnics into Null Sector so that it can be reinstated, not only that but Boris had merged himself with crusader armour. Using her ingenuity, she was able to free the victims and get them out. Red's job was far from over however, one of the victims informed her that Boris also had victims in cages but they were in the deeper parts of the factory. She went to the deeper parts of the factory and had to use spray paint to leave a trail for herself and the hostages, she discovered that the victims were hoisted above a large container filled with molten metal. However, before she could release the hostages she was attacked by Boris who had sneaked up on her. After a lengthy fight, Red was able to stab Boris through the head with a sharpened iron pole (the point going into Boris' exposed chin and out the top of his head) and then his body was destroyed when it fell into the molten metal. Finally killing him. With her work complete Red released the hostages and went through the files on Null Sector but she discovered links to a global conspiracy. With her new mission discovered, she returned the captured victims to their families and went into hiding so that she could unwind the conspiracy before any more damage could be done. Weapons Red uses a Taurus Model 85 handgun and it holds six rounds and does twenty to eighty points of damage to the target. Abilities * Shadow Shot: '''Red can apply a silencer to her weapon and it allows her to kill targets quietly. It momentarily slows down time and can deal 200 points of damage to the target however it only works with one bullet, the time slow finishes after the shot and it takes 24 seconds to recharge. * '''Hive Mine: '''Red can leave a trap of robotic bees which stun the target for 5 seconds and does 10 points of damage for the whole five seconds. Ultimate '''Bio-Lock Red throws a device into the ground and does fifteen points of damage per second, opponents within the ten-meter radius have their movement speed, reload speed and fire rate increased by 2 seconds. The ultimate lasts 6 seconds. Trivia * Red's name comes from Red Riding Hood as well as Jason Todd from the Batman comic franchise. * Red's backstory was inspired by the legend of Theseus and the Minotaur. Her weapon Taurus Model 85 is supposed to be another connection to the mythology because the Taurus astrology symbol is based on the Cretan Bull which was the father of the Minotaur. * Boris' death was inspired by the Penguin from Batman Crimson Mist and the death of the T-1000 from Terminator 2. The style of death is similar to how Davy Jones falls into the maelstrom in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. * The fox pin on her coat is a reference to the story "The Wedding of Mr Fox" which involves a fox who fakes his own death. Her horse pin resembles the Bucking Bronco vigor symbol from Bioshock Infinite. * Her last name Artemis was named after the Greek goddess of the hunt. * Red's Shadow Shot ability is best used against squishy heroes due to the amount of damage it deals and it is also best used at long range and against snipers.